


after the rain

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Minisode: Rain Gods, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They burst into the Tardis together, closing the door shut behind them as they let the warmth of the ship welcome them. The rain hadn’t stopped falling since they escaped the guards carrying them to the sacrificial stake, and the Doctor’s umbrella had barely been enough. They were soaked from head to toes, their clothes drenched, their feet damp despite their shoes. River thought it was one of the worst saving they ever performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cazzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazzie/gifts).



> Caroline asked me what I thought happened at the end of Rain God... Here it is! (a bit late, sorry for that, love).  
> A huge thanks to Sam for her beta!  
> 

They burst into the Tardis together, closing the door shut behind them as they let the warmth of the ship welcome them. The rain hadn’t stopped falling since they escaped the guards carrying them to the sacrificial stake, and the Doctor’s umbrella had barely been enough. They were soaked from head to toes, their clothes drenched, their feet damp despite their shoes. River thought it was one of the worst saving they ever performed.

The Doctor didn’t seem to care, shaking himself and sending droplets fly everywhere around him, a grin on his face. He closed his umbrella before hanging it on the railing, the Tardis humming reproachfully; she didn’t like when he left it dripping on her floor. A pool was already forming under it, and another at the Doctor’s feet. River rolled her eyes, ignoring her husband clasping his hands and already congratulating himself for the way he saved them, taking the umbrella instead and putting it into the umbrella stand, smiling as the Tardis purred in thanks. She reached for the Doctor then, pulling him by his sleeve to drag him to the closest bathroom as he kept talking.

The Tardis wasn’t very angry with them apparently, because River found the bathroom almost immediately, second door in the corridor. Hot water was running into the shower, steam already forming on the mirror glass. River sighed appreciatively, feeling better just by the sight of it, and even the Doctor stopped speaking, letting the warmth of the room sink into his bones.

River removed her scarf and gloves first, discarding them into the laundry basket where they fell with a plop. A second later The Doctor’s jacket dropped upon them.

“That was your plan?” she pointed out as they started to undress, both aiming to be able to enter this tempting hot shower quickly.

“Well it worked didn't it?” He raised a brow at her, or he tried to at least, busy jumping on one foot as he pulled on this other to take off his boot.

“Basically you hoped for lighting, that was it.” She knew she shouldn’t sound angry, and she wasn’t really, just a bit worried maybe. His plan had been ridiculous and stupid. No, the thing was, his plan hadn’t been a plan, it had been luck. They both could have died because he couldn’t come up with anything but a sign from the sky. He should be more cautious; not all his enemies were as easy as two guards believing in Rain Gods. Maybe next time he wouldn’t be as lucky as he had been today, and it was not something she was ready to accept. After what had happened to her parents… She gulped, hiding her sudden pain under her dress as she took it off, and hopefully the Doctor didn’t seem to notice.

“And here we are!” he proclaimed instead, half his shirt dangling from his arm, the other hand holding his bow-tie proudly as if it was a trophy.

“We should be burning at the stake right you, it's lucky for you you're pretty.” She smiled, unable to resist a bit of flirting, not now, not when he was so ridiculously undressing in front of her.

“You were in no danger, I knew something would come up.” He sounded so sure of himself, reassuring, but River knew better. Maybe he had understood something would happen, the moment he smelt the change of weather, but he couldn’t have had any certainty that the lighting would fall on them, and that it would be enough for them to escape. It was just hope.

“No you didn't.” She struggled to remove her boots, the effort and her thoughts making her tone harsher than she had intended to, and the Doctor flinched in front of her. He seemed to notice that she wasn’t as fine as she pretended to be, and he spoke more calmly the next time.

“I did, I promise I did.” He reached for her face, forgetting his clothes for a moment, tilting her chin up. His hands were still cold from the rain but his touch was gentle, and River sighed, closing her eyes  briefly as she enjoyed the proximity. “I wouldn’t have let anyone harm you, you know that. And I won’t, ever.”

She nodded, the tone of his voice sincere, but she knew it wasn’t true. She could read it in his eyes, the sadness lingering in them, the same sadness she could see each time he was talking about her being in danger. She knew there had been a time, there would be a time, when he wouldn’t be able to protect her. He thought he could hide it from her but she knew him too well now, and she could read it in him - the guilt. She saw it too often in her own reflection to not recognise it in his eyes. But there was rule number one, the Doctor lied, and so did she; he pretended he could protect her all the time, and she pretended to believe him. Today more than ever.

She had been travelling with him for a while now, accepting his offer when he asked, right after her parents disappeared. They both needed it, to be together for a while, comforting each other, forgetting what happened, together. And they were very good at it actually. It had been difficult at the beginning, and they hadn’t left the Tardis for days, soothing their wounds, and then creating others - because they couldn’t help it, blaming each other, reproaching things that didn’t matter, fighting for nonsense. After a while they separated, taking their own path again, and for a while they didn’t meet. But then the Doctor came back, new suit, new Tardis, new companion, and he was better, or so he pretended. He started coming for her again, every night, taking her away, dates like they used to have before, except now they were in order. She didn’t know why, she believed it wasn’t as a good sign as it was supposed to be, but she knew better than to ask. There was still that look into the Doctor’s eyes, getting deeper each time they met, and she knew there was something approaching, something he was trying to avoid, something about her. She decided to ignore it, and it was not only to protect him, but also to protect herself - she wasn’t sure she was ready to know what would happen.

So now, she didn’t let him say once again that she was safe, instead grabbing his half unbuttoned trousers to pull him closer, swallowing his next lie with a kiss. It didn’t really matter if he didn’t always manage to protect her, she knew he wanted it, and it was enough for her.

The Doctor seemed to be surprised by her sudden kiss, but fortunately this him was old and knew her well enough so that he didn’t fail and hesitate like he would have some time ago. His fingers reached for her, cradling her face before sliding down her bare back and along her spine as the kiss deepened and he responded, opening his mouth to her. His hands drew circles on her lower back in a way he knew made her arch and moan, and it worked. She was surprised by her response, desire already burning low in her stomach, her hands trembling as she removed the last buttons of his trousers and shoved them down with his boxers. She didn’t know if she was eager because they had just nearly died, again, or if it was the general sadness that had been hanging between them recently that she wanted to erase (usually making love was the only moment when they seemed to forget it).

They parted when the Doctor unclasped her bra and she pulled away to remove it, not even trying to aim for the heap of their wet clothes as she threw it away. She then reached for her knickers, shimmying out of them before grabbing the Doctor’s hand again and dragging him into the shower. She couldn’t help but gasp as the hot spray hit her, burning on her cold skin, but so good. She threw her head back, brushing her hair away as she let the water fall on her face and down her body.

The Doctor’s mouth reached for her neck as his hands followed the path of the droplets, sliding upon her breasts, down her ribs and on her back until they brushed at her thighs and between her legs; then they came all the way up, stroking between her folds and upon her clit just enough to make her gasp. She could feel his smug grin upon her throat as he pressed a last kiss there before kissing her on the mouth again. She reached for his arse then, her hands sliding slightly under the water as she pressed him closer and between her legs, the warmth of his erection against her stomach sending another wave of desire through her body.

They stumbled, barely seeing what their were doing as they kept kissing, almost falling on the tiles before River felt the cold wall behind her back and they could use it for balance. She stood on tiptoes and the Doctor reached for her thigh, hooking one of her legs up and around his waist as he positioned himself with his other hand

“Promise me you won’t do it again,” she said then and the Doctor groaned, stopping himself, his whole body trembling from the effort. His head was resting upon her shoulder, and she could feel his hot breath on her skin along with the drops of water falling from his fringe.

“What?” he managed to reply with a strangled voice. She would have been pleased to have him incapable of understanding what she was saying, if the wait wasn’t also such a torture for her.

“Don’t send us on another deadly adventure without at least a bit of a plan.”

She heard him chuckle, and he kissed her skin before answering. “If you like. But where's the fun in that?”

“Not dying, for instance.”

“Not funny,” he breathed out, looking up and reaching for her lips, and despite the flirting in his voice there was something else, once again. But she forgot it as he kissed her, and then became oblivious of everything as he gently pushed inside of her.

They both groaned at the perfect sensation of filling and being filled, and the Doctor stopped kissing her as once again he rested his head against her neck, his hands on her thighs pulling her higher. She tiptoed as best as she could, her own fingers reaching blindly on the wall until they found the soap dish; she grabbed it, using it for her own balance, reaching higher on her toes. The angle was better after that, the Doctor moving inside her more easily, and it wasn’t long before she found herself trembling and close to the edge. She didn’t know if it was the awkward position or the fact they had almost died but she was nearly there already. If she believed the way the Doctor groaned against her skin and the way he thrusted inside her, his hips slamming against hers rapidly, he wouldn’t last long either.

Her free hand reached for him, her fingers running through his hair as she murmured to him, encouragements and words of love. One of his hands left her thighs then, reaching between their joined bodies as he turned his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. She gasped as he brushed his fingers against her clit, gently then more purposefully. A last stroke and she cried, her fingers holding the soap dish so tightly they hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure exploding inside of her, wave upon wave until the Doctor shuddered against her as he came with her.

Eventually she let go of the soap dish and stood back on her heels as the Doctor eased out of her, holding her tightly as her legs trembled. They stayed there for a while, letting the water fall on them as they shared light kisses and enjoyed their embrace. Eventually they separated and showered, hands wandering and they had to try a few times before actually getting out of the bathroom.

The incident of the Rain Gods was long forgotten as they came back to the console room and headed to their next destination, except this time the Doctor didn’t argue when River insisted on piloting. They arrived at the right place and the right time, and if anything unusual happened there, it was another story.


End file.
